


Consciousness

by Skylar_Montgommery123



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar_Montgommery123/pseuds/Skylar_Montgommery123
Summary: Jus' a lil something for @wokome3 on Twitter for their comic "what if Shiro had a consciousness of clone ?"Check it out, their art is amazing ;)





	Consciousness

It would've been a normal day at the Garrison's, if shiro hadn't had all these flashbacks.  
Sudden memory Cascades flashed in front of his inner eye, leaving him as confused as the people around him. He found himself letting out small screams of pain as his head hurt and pulsated, trying desperately to understand these bits and pieces. 

Walking down the hallway he felt weird again. He knew another memory Cascade was about to be displayed in front of his inner eye.  
But this was different. The pain was nerve-wracking, he let out a bloodcurdling scream and clutched his temples. 

"My head!" He panted and stumbled a bit.  
It flashed and he saw Keith and... Himself?  
Keith looked distressed, he looked like he was in danger. He was fighting shiro.  
"SHIRO! PLEASE!!"  
The tall man couldn't stand his screams of pain and despair.  
He blinked and looked around. 

"Where is this place...? Okay... Calm down... What happened after that battle? Where's Keith?" 

Shiro paced through the hallways until Keith found him. "Hey. What are you doing here? Are you okay?" 

"Keith!" The man immediately exclaimed and hugged the confused boy. 

"Shiro?"  
"I'm so glad you're safe..." He muttered and tightened his grip. 

Then there was another flashback, not as bad as the others. 

"Shiro... You're my brother... I love you..." 

Shiro looked at Keith and held him closer against his chest. "Keith... I... I love you too." 

Keith widened his eyes and immediately shoved the man away. "Are you kidding?! What on Earth is the matter suddenly?! You already have a boyfriend!" 

The black haired male looked very upset, he crossed his arms and averted his eyes. 

"Keith..."  
"What?" He barked at him and glared to his left.

"I... What happened...? What happened to this arm...?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all like this trash 😬


End file.
